1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical dental hygienics, and more particularly to a novel flexible strip employed for cleansing the debris from areas adjacent to teeth and gums.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to cleanse one's teeth by employing waxed filaments such as strings or threads which are drawn between adjacent teeth so as to engage and dislodge debris. Other means have been employed which include conventional toothpicks which are rigid and include pointed ends which are forcibly urged between adjacent teeth to dislodge debris. Still more recent devices have been employed which comprise bow-shaped holders for threads or the like which are then drawn between adjacent teeth while the user grasps onto the holder.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when using such conventional dental hygienic devices which stem largely from the fact that not all debris is dislodged and there is no means for collecting debris once dislodgement has taken place. Furthermore, although the devices have been useful in cleansing or removing foreign matter and debris from the tooth and gum area, there is not advantage through gum massage for using the device. Gum massaging devices generally include a rigid handle on which a soft tip or material is placed so that a rubbing action can occur against the gum. Also, it is difficult for a user to hold conventional toothpicks, waxed threads or the like and by employing holders, it is required that the holder be placed inside the mouth which may be unsanitary and certainly uncomfortable.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel tooth debris or foreign matter removal device which may be conveniently held by the user and which not only performs a cleansing procedure but aids in gum massage as well.